


And we know that it could be, and we know that it should

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, Jealousy, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is as angsty as things get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we know that it could be, and we know that it should

It's kind of inevitable, really. Bucky and Sam are in the kitchen, kissing in the lingering and hungry way that they do before they're about to fuck. They're standing with their foreheads pressed together, wrapped up close, when Steve walks into the kitchen and stops dead. Bucky's first instinct is to jump back, but what the fuck would the point of that be? It's not as if they haven't all three been sleeping together for months.

"What?"

Steve's face tries to smile, then can't seem to decide if that's the appropriate reaction.

"You two, uh, okay?"

"Yeah. C'mere."

There's hesitation in Steve's movement, but Bucky ignores it and pulls him in. He kisses Steve, just a quick slide of his tongue, and then it's Sam's turn.

"You feeling left out, baby?" Sam asks.

"No," Steve says with a smile.

Bucky presses a kiss to his jaw and resists the urge to tell him he's a rotten liar. Something's eating at Steve, but he knows better than to press too hard.

"You want us to sandwich you again?" Bucky murmurs. "We'll flip a coin. Heads or tails, Sam?"

Sam's laughter breaks off his kiss with Steve.

"You're almost as bad as Steve is."

"Like fuck I am, nobody's as bad as Steve is."

"What's going _on_ with you two?"

They look at each other, then at Steve, and that really didn't help, Bucky realises.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well. You used to hate each other."

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Well, that kinda thing tends to change when you're fucking someone regularly. At least, for me it does."

"No, I still hate you," Sam says, and Bucky laughs.

" _That_ ," Steve says, pointing.

"What is 'that'?" Bucky asks.

"That look. I've seen that look before. I've known you for eighty years, Buck." Steve swallows. "I can tell when you're in love with someone."

"Steve--"

Steve puts up his hands.

"It's okay. I… guess I had it coming."

Bucky's heart caves in a little. He puts his hands on both sides of Steve's face.

"Had what coming? Steve, you idiot. You're my best friend. You _know_ I love you. When I said to the end of the line, I meant to the fuckin' end of the fuckin' line."

"And you're _my_ best friend," Sam says, putting an arm around him. "My _best_ friend, who I also regularly have fantastic sex with, who is fine as fuck and, sorry Bucky, but gives the best goddamn blowjobs in the world."

Steve laughs and turns red. Bucky shrugs.

"I can't argue with that."

They pull him in closer. Bucky kisses him again.

"It's different. I can't explain it. But it's not… they don't cancel each other out. It's not _better_ , you know?"

There's a long pause.

"So you still… want me?"

"Jesus Steve, of course we do!"

Bucky cradles the sides of his face and kisses him, drags his tongue across Steve's lower lip. He smiles a little at the twitch in Steve's jeans.

"Fuckin' insatiable," he murmurs. "You need two of us just to keep up with you."

Steve blushes. Bucky unbuttons his jeans.

"Wanna blowjob, sweetheart?"

"Is there any circumstance where the answer to that question is no?" Sam asks.

"No," Steve says, shaking his head. "There isn't."

Bucky grins at him and gets on his knees, and by the time he gets Steve's cock out it's fully hard. He sighs a little and flicks his tongue over the wetness at the tip. Closes his lips around it and drags them all the way down to the base. He glances up. Sam's got Steve's face pulled to one side, neck extended, kissing him with long, slow presses of his lips. Bucky watches them for a moment. Long eyelashes, eyes closed, Sam's hand at Steve's jaw and Steve's hand at Sam's. So pretty together. Maybe he'll blow Sam next.

Steve's fingers wind in Bucky's hair, massage his scalp, and he sighs through his nose. He knows all the little tricks he could do to make Steve come quickly, but this seems like an occasion for a long, slow one. Maybe he'll make Steve come and just not stop until he comes again.

Naturally, Steve's blowjob manners are impeccable. He's a perfect gentleman, doesn't pull or push or try to rush things. Keeps his hands to himself. Sometimes it drives Bucky a little insane. He glances up at Sam, who leans in to speak in Steve's ear.

"Why don't you fuck his mouth?" Sam whispers.

Bucky moans his agreement and looks up at Steve. He pulls back, almost lets Steve's cock slip from his mouth while his eyes stay locked with Steve's. Daring him to do something about it. A lock of hair slips down into his face, and Steve gently brushes it aside. His thumb lingers, traces the outside of Bucky's ear. He licks his bottom lip, catches it between his teeth. He drags his fingertips along Bucky's scalp, through his hair, and Bucky lets his eyes close for a moment. Steve's hand closes in his hair, hard. It tugs, drags a moan out of Bucky's throat, and then he lets himself go slack as Steve pulls him in.

"Oh, fuck…" Sam whispers.

Bucky watches him bite his lip, then closes his eyes as Steve thrusts his hips. He pushes his cock into Bucky's mouth, tentatively at first, then harder as Bucky moans around it. He digs his fingers into Steve's thighs to urge him on, squeezes. Steve's thrusting intensifies, slows. He settles into an easy rhythm with his fist closed around Bucky's ponytail. Bucky looks up at him. His face is blissed out and flushed, lips parted, that line between his eyebrows he gets when he's concentrating. Sam's watching, heel of his hand pressed against the semi in his pants. 

Steve lets out a little gasp. His hips stutter a little, and Bucky closes his eyes again, tamps down on his gag reflex as Steve's cock hits the back of his throat. It throbs, and then a second later he comes in Bucky's mouth. Bucky swallows, wipes his chin and looks up at Steve with undisguised satisfaction.

"Don't know what you're smiling about," Sam says. "He did all the work."

The corner of his mouth twitches.

"Well in that case…" Bucky says, and starts to get up.

Steve's hand presses down on his shoulder and keeps him right where he is. He raises an eyebrow, then looks over at Sam, and Bucky's stomach ties itself into a gleeful knot.


End file.
